The Last Skin Walker
by Rameinstein13
Summary: 200 years after the fall of Alduin. Tamriel is still full of conflicts. A new war is coming, but the hero this time was first sent to destroy the Empire. Now he must save it, or follow the whispers.
1. Chapter 1

"Feeding time! All you who can move, stand at the backs of your cells! If you move one inch, we won't hesitate to kill you!" Then came the banging. The guards liked to strike the bars with their maces. Every bar. Every cell. Every guard. They go through the cells one by one, dropping off food for the prisoners. Finally, they get to me. The guards bring a couple battlemages for my cell and a couple other cells whose occupants are of a more, Deadric origins. Two guards walked up to a large pulley wheel and started turning it. The chains connected to me shackles tightened and pulled me to the wall. I can feel the enchantments on the shackles draining my strength, preventing me from breaking free. I sense the magic barriers blocking me in and preventing my escape. I smell the blood, the meat. I only get fed once a week to further weaken me, but they at least give me good meat. Three very fresh deer, two mudcrabs, and ten pounds of fresh fish. And once a month, they cook it for me. They may all be Nords, but they all respect the Deadric Lord that is my sire, Hircine. They respect him because he is the Great Hunter, and so, they respect me to a certain extent. I can only watch hungrily as they drag in my meal, leaving a trail of blood as they do so. "Just a heads up, beast man, tomorrow is cleaning day."-guard. They left my cell and locked the door and let the pulley free. I feel the chains loosen. I jump onto the pile of carcasses and start eating like the monster they see me as. I tear the flesh. I break the bones. I smash the shells. I drink the blood. I eat the flesh. I see a figure out of the corner of my eye. I growl and turn to the figure only to see nothing. I finish the meal and crawl into my makeshift bed of straw, furs, and bones. I slowly drift to sleep. I still feel my hunger wanting more and more. Right before I find sleep I hear a whisper in the darkness. "Soon. You are not forgotten. Now sleep." I wake to the sound of the guards walking down the aisle towards my cell. The guards turn the pulley, the chains pull me to the wall. The cell door opens and three people walk in. Three females walk in. A young Bosmer with blonde hair and a full body, an elderly Dunmer with white hair and thin limbs, and a young Breton with red hair and a slim body. I watched them clean my cell. Picking up the bones, scrubbing the blood stains, and burning my, leavings. I have seen the Dunmer many many times cleaning my cell, but the other two are new. I smell the air. They were young, very young. So fresh. I feel my mouth water and I soon feel a burning in my loins. I watch lustily as the two younger females clean. I watch as they get on their knees and bend over to scrub. I watch as their bodies move and shake. I feel myself start to harden. I instinctually pull on the chains to get to the young women. The Bosmer looks at me. A strange look in her eyes. Concern, worry, sadness. She starts to look down and I see her face start to flush red as she quickly looks back at her work. I look down the best I could. My partial erection is now noticeable. I hear the guards start to laugh. "Don't worry big guy, we'll prepare one of the younger servant girls for you to play with. But if you kill her, no meals for a month."-guard. I growl then I return to watching the young females work. Examining their curves. Admiring the shapes of their bodies. Before I knew it, they finished cleaning and left the cell. I watched as the Breton left, she gave me a nasty look. Then the Bosmer. She got up and walked to the door. Her lower coverings started to slide down. She noticed me staring, her face flushed as she quickly pulled them up. The guards let go of the pulley, loosening the chains. When they were gone I noticed a new scent in the air. It was strongest everywhere the Bosmer was. It excited me for some reason. Soon I made myself ignore it. I laid in my bed and fought to find restful sleep. As I close my eyes I see a figure walk up to the cell door. I open them to look, only to see nothing there. I close my eyes again and wait for sleep. Soon I find it, and right before it takes me I hear the whispers again. "Watch the Bosmer, child. She is the key to your freedom. Now rest." I woke to the sounds of a woman screaming and begging for her life. "No don't! Please! I beg of you, don't put me in with that monster! Please!" She screamed and screamed. I can her her struggling and fighting with the guards to free herself. They all came to my cell. "By our laws, elf, we have to accommodate to all the needs of our prisoners. Even when those needs are of a more intimate nature. We can guarantee your life and any injuries sustained will be treated as soon as you have done your service for Skyrim."-guard. They tightened my chains and pulled me to the wall while they opened my cell and drug the woman in and locked her in with me. She kept screaming and screaming, pleading for her life. She was scantily clad. She wore a tight cloth around her breasts baring her stomach. She had a loincloth on her lower half, covering her just enough so she wouldn't be exposed. Her legs up to her hips were perfectly visible to me. The guards left us and my chains loosened. I slowly walked up to her, and as soon as I was right behind her, she stiffened and slowly turned towards me. She was a Bosmer. She didn't even come up to my chest. She had light brown hair, fair skin, her body was full and slender. She looked up at me with eyes full of fear. I couldn't hold back anymore, I grabbed her and threw her onto my bed. I got on top of her, she started screaming again and she started fighting me. I only growled as I tore off her meager clothes and started taking in her beautiful body, her scent, her heat. I leaned down and tasted her skin, so sweet, like all other Bosmer I've tasted. Out of all the races I've bedded, Bosmer were my favorites. They always had tight and toned bodies, their scents and tastes were are always sweet. And I love the sounds they made when I thrust into them. I couldn't take anymore, so I took of my loincloth to expose my now fully erect cock. She looked at it and fought even harder. This only excited me more as I force her legs apart to expose her opening. She fought and fought as I pressed against her and started rubbing her with my member. She started to get wet so I decided it was time to enter her. I positioned myself to penetrate her. I eased my tip in as she fought and screamed. As soon as I was barely in, I slammed the rest of my shaft deep into her core. She stopped screaming for only to gasp as I drove my girth inside her. She started screaming and squirming and fighting once I was fully inside. I started moving, pulling myself out until only my tip was left inside before driving in again. I pounded into her again and again, feeling her tightening around me. Gasping as I plowed into her inner most parts. She screamed and shuddered as she was driven into orgasm after orgasm while I drove into her. Hearing her screams and feeling her tightening once again finally brought me to my limit. I held it in as much as I could, but I finally had to release my seed deep into her womb. She writhed and shuddered as she felt my cock throb inside her pussy and as she felt me spill my hot seed inside. After I was finished with my ejaculation I continued thrusting, pushing my seed deeper inside of her. I pulled out and watched as my load started to spill out of her. As I watched it, I could feel myself get hard again. I grabbed her and made get on her knees as I stood. I held her head next to my hardening dick. She watched as I hardened. She finally understood what I wanted. She grabbed me and stuck me in her mouth. It was hot and wet. The feeling of her tongue wrapping around me was wonderful. I couldn't help but shove the rest of my dick into her mouth. I felt her gag as I reached into her throat and released yet more of my hot seed. I made her swallow my entire load into her stomach. I let her go and she flung herself off of my and gagged. She was bent over, so I took my chance and drove into her once more. I grabbed her hips and thrust inside. As I pounded, I grabbed her hair and pulled, causing her to tighten even more. It drove me to yet another quick orgasm, yet this time was more powerful. I shuddered as I kept thrusting inside her. I roared and dug my nails into her soft flesh as I seeded her womb a second time. She screamed and tightened yet more when I used my nails. We both collapsed in exhaustion. We both fell asleep with me still deep inside of her. "She is not the one I want seeded. So she will not bear your child. But soon, you will be free. The Bosmer with the gold hair will aid you soon." I hear more whispers as I fall into a deep slumber. 


	2. Chapter 2

By the time the guards came to pick up the elf, I had my way with her many, many times. They turned the pulley, tightening the chains. When I was pinned, they came into the cell, picked up the Bosmer female, and drug her out. She was fully conscious, but I had worn her down to total numbness. She was covered in blood, scratches, bites, sweat, and seed. The three women that cleaned my cell the other day came back to clean the mess I had made with the Bosmer. They came in with new straw and new furs. They left one by one. First the Dunmer, then the Breton. As the Bosmer started leaving, she made part of her shirt slip off her shoulder, it seamed like an accident until I saw it. The mark, the Beast's Mark. She was a follower of Hircine. When the door closed and locked, I heard a soft laugh. When my chains loosened, I went straight to my new bedding and sniffed around. In a hidden pocket in one of the furs was a pendent. An amulet of Talos. I put it on and I could feel the dragon blood start to warm again. I could feel some of my lost strength return, but nothing near what I need to free myself. It went on for months. I would see her once every couple weeks as she cleaned my cell. She would always leave something for me. Usually a charm or a soul gem that restored a small ounce of my power and strength. Sometimes it would be a toy of some sort to entertain myself with. "Soon, child." The whispers came every day. I would see a figure out of the corners of my eyes and would always find nothing when I turned to look. One day, I felt I had enough strength to break the chains that were holding me. When the next cleaning day came around, I made my first attempt to free myself. The women were all cleaning the cell as they usually do. As the Bosmer came closer, I took a deep breath and I fought the shackles. I heard the metal groaning under my might. When I felt that the metal would break, I felt and heard burning from everywhere I had shackles. Soon smoke filled my eyes as my skin burned. "Moron, those shackles are made with powdered and pressed pure silver. The more you fight it the more the poison sets into your blood. Keep struggling and you'll die like the dog you are. Hahahaha."-guard. He was right, my kind is easily killed using silver. When I stopped struggling, the Bosmer gave a me a look of disappointment. When they left again, I heard more whispers. "How sad. He comes tonight. Soon you will be free." I woke to a heavy kick to my stomach. I jumped to all fours and looked at my attacker. He was a man, a large man. Bigger than even me and I am called a giant by most. "If you can't break out of those pussy shackles then you are no son of mine."-man. He kicked me again. This time I caught it and threw his foot aside. "I give you two days, pup. If you can't get out by then, I'll leave without you. I don't care what the Mother says."-man. The large man left. I heard more whispers. "You were made by Hircine, you are not of his seed. Now rise and grab your fate. But first sleep, you will find freedom tomorrow." I waited for my meal. I heard the guards coming and I smelt my food. They tightened my chains and pulled me to the wall. As they brought in the pile of meats, I struggled to fight the shackles and the pain. The guard closest to me laughed and walked up. "Aww, the poor animal stuck. Hahaha!" After a couple minutes if mocking and struggling, the chain on my right arm snapped. I grabbed his neck and lifted him, slowly crushing his throat. The others just stared in horror as I continued to break the chains imprisoning me. I walked over to the others in my cell. I towered over them. They whimpered and ran away. I got on all fours and started to chase them. I caught them one by one and ripped them to pieces. Their screams were music in my ears, the taste of their flesh was heaven in my mouth, and the smell of their spilled blood was a dream come true. I reveled in their pain. Almost thirty years in that damned hole and now I'm free. With every step I feel more of my power returning. I come up to the door to the outside world. I ran a hand over it then stepped back and Shouted. "FUS RO DA!" My Thu'um rang like thunder as the door flew off the hinges. Freedom at last. 


End file.
